Sick
by KCKarateChick
Summary: Percy visits Annabeth in San Fransisco! Annabeth gets sick with, What? read to find out! i adopter this story from azngirl123. the first 4 chapters belong to her
1. Chapter 1

**Sick**

Percy's POV

I currently am riding on Blackjack. You're probably wondering where I'm going. I'm heading over to Annabeth's house to spend the weekend together. She Iris Messaged me about two weeks ago.

Flashback

I was watching some T.V. when I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Seaweed Brain!" she yelled. It scared the crud out of me. I jumped and landed on the ground. I heard laughter in the background.

"Ugh. Hey Wise Girl! Did you really have to do that?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Your face was priceless. Anyway, since fall break is in two weeks, want to come over to San Francisco and hang out with me?" she asked me. That sounded fun.

"Yeah, sound fun. Hold on. Let me go ask my mom." I ran over into the kitchen and asked my mom.

"Hey mom! Annabeth invited me to San Francisco to hang out over fall break. Can I go?" she was thinking.

"How are you going to get there?" my mom asked. Good question, let's see. Oh! Blackjack can fly me there.

"I can get Blackjack to fly me there," I responded. Please say yes, please.

"Oh, alright," my mom gave in.

"Thanks mom," I rushed back to the Iris message.

"Hey Annabeth, my mom said I could. I'll be flying Blackjack over there," I responded quickly.

"Okay, awesome. Come around 1:00 P.M. okay" she said.

"Yeah, see you later Wise Girl," I said.

"Bye Seaweed Brain," she said and the message disappeared.

End of Flashback

I was a couple of minutes away from Annabeth's house. When we got there, Blackjack carefully landed on their driveway.

"See you later Blackjack," I said telepathically.

"Bye boss! Have fun with your girlfriend," he responded and he flew away quickly.

I was about to tell him that Annabeth wasn't my girlfriend, but he was out of sight. He is probably never going to stop calling me "boss." I ran up to the front porch and knocked on the door. The door opened and stood there a not so well looking Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, are you okay? You don't look so well," I asked with concern and worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach just hurts. Probably a stomach ache. Oh, my parents are out of town today, they'll come back tomorrow morning," she said and let me in.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked her.

"You're sleeping in the guest bedroom for the two days," she responded while leading me there.

"Okay cool," We reached the bedroom. It was nice there was a bed and a dresser. I sat my stuff on the ground.

"I'll give you a tour of the house," she showed me the entire house. Once we got to the kitchen the must unexpected thing happened.

She threw up on me. I was grossed out at first, but it soon quickly changed into worry.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth are you okay?" I said with a lot of concern. Even though there was vomit on my shirt, Annabeth was more important. I laid her on the floor and put her head in my lap.

"Annabeth, I think you may have the stomach virus. I had that a month ago. Does your stomach hurt right here?" I asked her and putted my hand under her rib cage to show her where. She nodded.

"Yeah it does Percy? Sorry about your shirt though," she said weakly.

"It's okay let me go get a new shirt will quick and I'll come right back," I said and ran up the stairs. I took my shirt off and threw it into the sink in the bathroom and grabbed a new one. I headed back downstairs while trying to put my shirt on. I succeeded and kneeled down by Annabeth.

"Let me take you to your room," I carried her in my arms and headed upstairs.

We reached her room and I sat her on the bed. I grabbed the trashcan and a chair and set it besides her bed. I remembered what my mom did, so now I can treat Annabeth until her parents comes back home. I took another look at Annabeth. She looked slightly pale and she was looking tired. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed two towel and ran them under some water. I went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle for her. I then raced back upstairs and put the towel on Annabeth's head and the bottle on the floor. I washed Annabeth's face with the other and also laid it on the floor.

"Thanks a lot Percy," she said.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to go get the phone so you can call your dad?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"It's on my desk," she pointed to it.

I saw a phone on her desk and handed it to her. She dialed her dad and talked to them for awhile.

"My dad said that he'll be home as soon as possible tomorrow. He knows you're here. Have you had the stomach virus before?" she asked me. I gave her the water bottle and she took a sip out of it.

"Yeah, just a few months ago. Don't worry, I know what to do," I said and reassured her. She smiled back at me.

"I'll stay here in case you throw up again or need anything. Anything else?" I asked her.

"Not for now. I'm tired," she said and fell asleep. I looked at the nearby clock and saw it was nearly 3 o'clock. Wow, time went by really fast. I turned my head and looked at Annabeth. She looks really pretty. What the heck!? Where did that come from? But she is. Does this mean I like her? I think I do like her more as a friend. Aw man! Why did I just now realize that? Well, she has said I was slow. Push that out of your head for now Percy! She's sick! I pushed all the thoughts out of my head. If Annabeth was like me, she's going to throw up again when she wakes up. Thank the gods her bathroom is like 8 feet away. I saw her stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes and I saw those beautiful stormy gray eyes.

"Percy?" she said softly.

"Yeah, you need something?" I asked her.

"Um, uh, can y-you lay here with m-me, um please?" She blushed while asking me.

"Um, sure, okay," I responded. She scooted over and I got under the covers. She cuddled up to me and I put my arm around her waist. I was very comfortable, I must say. It was a strange feeling, but I liked it, a lot. She soon fell to sleep and I followed. An afternoon nap won't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I woke up confused. Where am I and who's bed am I in? I thought to myself. Then events from yesterday swarmed back into my head. I was in San Francisco in Annabeth's bed. I remembered everything, she's the one who was laying next to me. Uh, oh, friends aren't supposed to do that. I looked at the clock, it was 5 PM. I slowly got up, but my slight movements woke up Annabeth. She looked like she was going to puke.

"Come on Annabeth," I said and rushed her to the bathroom.

She rushed to the toilet and lifted the toilet seat. I sat on the edge of the bath tub and held her hair out of her face. I also drew small circles on her back with my other hand to relax her. I watched her vomit into the toilet. Once she was done, I told her to clean up. I waited outside of the door for a few minutes. She came out and the color had returned to her face.

"Feeling better?" I asked once again. She nodded.

"Thanks again Percy," she said and hugged me. I accepted the hug and hugged her back. It felt… well, nice. We stood there for a couple of more seconds. When we broke apart, we headed downstairs to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and she sat at the stool by the island. I asked her:

"So, do you want to have chicken noodle soup? It'll help your stomach," I said.

"Well okay. I think we have some in the cabinet," she replied and pointed to a cabinet. I went to the cabinet, and there was soup. I took it out and grabbed a pot.

"You do know how to make soup right?" she asked me.

"Of course I do," I replied.

"Well then, don't blow it up. I'm going to go grab your shirt and put it into the wash," she said and headed upstairs.

"Thanks Wise Girl!" I yelled after her. I poured the two cans of soup in the pot and turned the stove on. She came back down when the soup was ready. I poured it into two bowls and grabbed two spoons. I asked her where the crackers were and she got them. We sat down at the island and ate.

"Wow, you didn't blow it up. It tastes good too." she said in surprise.

"It isn't that hard. You just heat it up," I said and put a spoonful of soup in my mouth.

"But being the Seaweed Brain you are, I though it would be hard," she said sarcastically. My face showed a face of mock hurt. Then we busted out laughing.

"So, when is your dad going to be here?" I asked her.

"Sometime around noon, I think," she said. She sounded better than before. We continued talking like nothing had happened before. I knew she was going to puke later, so I prepared myself. Once done, I went to go wash the dishes.

"No, you are not going to wash the dishes Seaweed Brain, I will," she said and walked up beside me.

"No, you're not. You're sick Wise Girl," I responded. We continues arguing until she finally gave in. I wore a triumphant smile and she went to go watch T.V. I continued to think about my feelings for her. Once done, I came to the conclusion that I did love her. I went over to the couch and sat down by her. We watched T.V. until we heard a noise come from the backyard. We rushed to the back door and opened it. We saw …


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

We saw a huge hellhound jump over the fence and into the yard. Annabeth and I charged at him. Even though Annabeth was sick, she still fought well. We came up with the same old plan, I distract and she turns invisible and kills it. Simple right? Wrong.

It was harder than we thought to get the hellhound to stop moving. Annabeth was now invisible and I was trying to get it to stay still. After a few moments of avoiding drool and vicious bites, it finally disappeared into golden dust.

"Nice work Wise Girl," I said and she smiled.

"You too, Seaweed Brain," and we headed back inside and sat on the couch.

We turned on the T.V. and watched for awhile. Then, Annabeth got up and rushed to the nearest bathroom. She was going to throw up again. I walked behind her and walked right into the bathroom she was in. She was crouched by the toilet and I sat down next to her and held her hair out of her face. She started to vomit again and I drew small circles on her back to calm her down. Once done, I let her clean up again and I headed back to the living room. She came back looking well.

"Feeling any better, Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Slightly, my stomach and head still hurts though." she said and sat down next to me. I got up and asked her where her Tylenol was. She told me where and I went to go get some and a glass of water for her. I came back and she drank the medicine.

"That should help your head," I said and sat down next to her.

"Thanks again Percy." she thanked me for. I smiled and we watched the T.V. An hour or so later, she rested her head on my shoulder. I had unknowingly put my arm around her earlier. I smiled to myself. I liked the feeling of her presence so near to me. It felt nice. She drifted off to sleep with her head on my chest. I laid her down on the couch and I laid down too. I turned the T.V. off. I soon dozed off and fell asleep.

Percy's POV

I felt a tugging on my shirt. It woke me up and I opened my eyes to see what it was. It was Annabeth, she probably thought that I was a pillow. I took a good look of her, she looked… beautiful. I glanced at the clock, it was 7 in the morning. Annabeth said Mr. Chase would be home around noon, so that gave us another 5 hours alone. Annabeth shifted slightly and wrapped her arms around me. Yep, she thought I was a pillow. I just noticed that during the night, I has put my arm around her also. She shifted her head and it landed on my shoulder. I blushed. I tried to get up and it unfortunately didn't work.

I heard the front door open and looked to the direction. Mr. Chase and the rest of Annabeth's family walked through the door. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. But I left one eye slightly open. I saw the two boys go up the stairs with Mrs. Chase and Mr. Chase walk to the living room. Uh oh, wasn't he supposed to come back in like 5 hours? He came in and looked at us with wide eyes. He walked over and shook us awake, although I was already awake. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. A confused expression crossed her face then she saw her dad. She got up quickly and so did I.

"H-Hi dad," she said nervously.

"H-Hi Mr. Chase," I said equally nervous as Annabeth.

"Hello Annabeth and Percy," he greeted us.

"Care to explain why you guys were sleeping on the couch and why you were holding each other?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. We both blushed.

"We fell asleep last night while watching T.V. and we subconsciously put our arms around each other," I said hoping it sounded logical. He nodded and turned to Annabeth.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel a whole ton better now," she said. She also looked a lot better also.

"I was expecting that. The stomach virus usually last about a day," he said and then turned to me.

"Thank you Percy for taking care of Annabeth," he thanked me.

"Your welcome. I had it a couple of months before, too, so I knew what to do," I said.

"Okay, are you kids doing anything today?" he asked us. We both shrugged.

"I'll go make breakfast," he said and went to the kitchen.

"S-Sorry about falling asleep on you," she said nervously.

"It's okay. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for the day," I said. She nodded and I headed upstairs. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I slipped my clothes off and I turned on the water in the shower and jumped in. The feeling of the water restored energy in me. Once finished with the shower and brushing my teeth, I headed down stairs. I saw Annabeth still on the couch, Mrs. Chase helping Mr. Chase cook, and her brothers playing with legos in the corner of the space. I headed over to the couch and sat next to Annabeth.

"So, what do you want to do today, it's my last day here," I asked her.

"Wait, what time are you leaving?" she asked me.

"Probably after we have dinner, I'll call Blackjack to fly me back home," I said. She nodded.

"How about a movie, since we couldn't go earlier because you blew up your school," she said.

"Sounds good, which one?" I asked her. She thought for awhile.

"Well what about a horror movie," she said. I nodded.

"How about The Haunting of Molly Hartley I hear it's a good movie," she said.

"Yeah okay. Lets go check what time the movie starts after breakfast," I told her. She nodded. Mr. Chase announced that breakfast was ready and we headed over to the table.

I sat by Annabeth on one side, her brothers on the other side, her parents at the heads of the table.

"So what are you kids doing this afternoon?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"We're going to see The Haunting of Molly Hartley," I told her.

"But we have to see the time first," Annabeth added.

"Annabeth do you feel better?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Much better. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore," she said.

"But you still have to go to the doctor's to make sure. Your appointment is in half an hour," Mr. Chase said.

"Fine, I'll go, Percy do you want to come with," she asked me.

"Sure, why not," I said and shrugged. We continued breakfast until one of Annabeth's brother, Bobby, said:

"Percy, are you Annabeth's boyfriend?" he asked me with a grin on his face. Annabeth and I blushed furiously. I heard a bang and Bobby yelp. It was Annabeth kicking him under the table.

"N-No we're just friends, that's all," I responded to him. After I said that, I felt a bit disappointed.

"Sure," Matthew said, stretching the word.

"I'm going to go get ready for the appointment," Annabeth said and excused herself from the table. The rest of the family and I ate in silence until she came back.

"Hey Percy! Want to go check out the times?" Annabeth asked me when she came back in.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to because it's time to go," Mr. Chase said. I nodded and grabbed my jacket and followed Annabeth out the door. We headed to the car and Annabeth and I sat in the back. We talked quietly about camp and we arrived at the office. The doctor checked up on Annabeth while I waited in the waiting room and attempted to read magazines. I soon got bored and fell asleep on an uncomfortable chair.

Percy's POV

I was rudely woken up by someone shaking me and calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes and found Annabeth's face really close to mine. I yelped in shock and fell back in my chair because I had the habit of leaning in chairs. I fell to the ground with a Thud! I groaned and I could hear laughter coming from Annabeth.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said while getting up.

"You -laugh- should have -laugh- seen the -laugh- look on -laugh- your face," she said while laughing. It sounded nice hearing her laugh though. I gave her a fake glare and she slowly calmed down.

"Are you done laughing at me?" I asked her.

"For now," she replied with a grin. We headed out of the doctor's office and sat in the car. On the way back to her house, I asked her:

"So what the doctor say?"

"He said that I'm fine and that whoever was taking care of me did a great job," she said and smiled at me. I slightly blushed at the comment.

"Thanks again Percy," she said for like the thousandth time I was here.

"No problem," I responded. We soon arrived to her house and we headed to her room. There was a computer in her room so we checked the time listings.

"How about 6:30? That way we can grab dinner too," she said.

"Yeah okay," I agreed with her.

"Hey Percy," she said to me.

"Yeah," I responded back to her.

"Do you really have to leave tonight? It will stink without you here. Can't you leave tomorrow? We don't have school that day," she asked. I pondered the thought.

"Okay, you ask your dad and I'll IM my mom," I said. She nodded and headed downstairs.

"Hey Wise Girl!" I yelled after her.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain," she said looking up at me.

"Where should I IM her," I asked her. She pondered for a moment.

"Go to the backyard," she said. I nodded and followed her down the stairs. Once in the back yard I willed a rainbow to form from the water. I threw the drachma in there and made my offering. Then my mother's face appeared.

"Hi Percy! How's Annabeth?" she asked me.

"She's okay, but when I got here she had the stomach virus. Her parents weren't here so I took care of her for awhile," I responded. She nodded.

"Hey mom, can I stay here for one more day? I'll be home tomorrow after dinner," I asked her. She thought for a moment.

Well okay, only if it's okay with her parents," she said.

"Thanks mom! See you later," I waved to her and she waved back. Then the IM disappeared and I went back into the house. I met Annabeth in he kitchen and she said her dad said yes.

"Yeah, my mom said I can, too" I said.

"Cool we have another day," she said.

We spent the rest of the time talking and hanging out with each other. It was 5 and Annabeth decided it was a good time to go now. We said bye to Mr. and Mrs. Chase and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

We decided to walk to the theater. It was windy today, but not all that cold. Annabeth and I talked for awhile and decided to head for the mall for dinner since the theater was right next to it.

But on the way, we heard a deep hissing noise from a dark alley. We decided to check it our and found a hydra staring at us with its heads. We pulled out our weapons and began the fight. Annabeth disappeared while I dodged its head. I tried not to cut any of them, but parry the heads.

We soon arrived and she showed me the way to the food court. There were so many food stands to chose from!

"So… what do you want to eat?" Annabeth asked me.

"I don't know, but since you are the lady, you get to pick," I said, being the gentleman I am. She rolled her eyes at me and I smirked.

"Lets go eat Chinese food," she said, I nodded, and she dragged me over to the place. We ordered our fried rice and noodles with beef. Annabeth was about to get her money out, but I beat her and paid for both of the meals.

"You know, I can pay for myself," she said when we sat down.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. She grinned. We started to eat and we talked about school and thing like that.

"Annabeth!" a voice said. It came from behind me so I turned around and Annabeth looked also. A girl came smiling and waving at Annabeth.

"She a really good friend of mine, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth explained and I nodded my head. The girl was about Annabeth's height, black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Annabeth, who's this," she asked her and pointed to me.

"Hey Jen, this is Percy he's a really good friend from the camp I go in the summer," she explained. The girl grinned at me. Uh, why is she grinning like that at me?

"Annabeth, may I speak to you, privately for a moment," she asked while smirking.

"Um, okay, just stay here Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied.

"Yeah okay," I said and watched them go out of my hearing range.

Annabeth's POV

"So, what's up Jen?" I asked my friend.

"He's is really cute, are you guys dating?" she asked me while grinning. I blushed.

"No, we're not, just extremely good friends," I said, stretching the word. I felt a bit disappointed, but it soon disappeared when she asked me another question.

"So, you don't mind if I ask him out, do you?" she said cheekily. I was angry. I will admit that I do have a small crush on Percy.

"What!? You barely know him! And no, because he lives in New York!" I yelled angrily at her.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. I knew you liked him. He's the one in that picture in your binder isn't he?" she asked me. I blushed even darker when she said the comments.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

"And another detail is that you have a pet name for him, Sapwood Brain is it?" she asked me.

"No, it's Seaweed Brain. He really likes the ocean that's why I call him that," I replied.

"Ah, well see you later at school, I'll let you get back to your date with Percy!" she yelled back to me while running away from me. She's smart, if she would have said that while she was standing in front of me, I would have smacked her on the head. Instead, I rolled my eyes and went back to Percy.

Percy's POV

"Hey, sorry about that," Annabeth said when she sat down.

"It's okay," I replied. We continued eating until we were done and got up to throw our trash away.

"It's almost time for the movie," she said when we walked outside.

"Yeah come on," I responded. This time, we bought our own tickets and skipped the snacks because we were full. We walking to the screen room when I felt daring. I moved my arm so it was around Annabeth's shoulder while we were walking. She didn't flinch, but she moved her head. I could of swore I saw her blush. I smiled to myself and left my arm there.

We walked into the movie theater and saw that not a lot of people were here. We decided to have seats in the back because everyone was in the front. The movies started and I still haven't moved my arm and I wasn't planning too. She laid her head on my arm and I grinned, secretly.

The movie wasn't all that bad. Annabeth was scared at parts and grabbed my hand. Wow, she's scared of a movie, but she is not scared of real life dangerous monster. When the movie was over we headed outside and it was cold. I saw her shiver.

"Here Annabeth, you can borrow my jacket," I said and handed my jacket to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Positive," I replied and slipped it around her shoulders. She thanked me and we walked home. I was watching her out of the corner of my eye. She looked really pretty with the wind blowing in her hair. I felt something grab my hand, so I looked down. It was Annabeth holding it. I smiled and continued walking.

We talked normally and soon arrived back to her house. We took turns in the shower and we sat down on the couch and watched T.V. We both were obviously tired. Annabeth was the first one to doze off. Mr. Chase came in luckily and told me to carry her to her room. I did as I was told and carried her bridal style. He opened her door for me and I laid her into her bed. The weird thing was that Annabeth didn't let go of my arm or shirt.

"Uh, Mr. Chase?" I asked him.

"Yes Percy?" he asekd me and walked over. He silently laughed at the sight of his daughter holding onto me.

"Um, what should I do?" I asked him softly.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't help you. But since I trust you, I will allow you to spend the night here, on account that you can barely move with Annabeth's death grip on you," he said. I nodded and slid into the bed. She subconciously wrapped her arms around me. Great! My best friend/ crush is using me as a pillow and a teddy bear... and I don't mind at all. Mr. Chase looked amused and went out of the room. Once he was gone I wrapped my arm around her waist and she snuggled even more into me. I hesistated at first, but it soon disappeared and I softly kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes and smiled. Wait, she opened her eyes. Uh oh.

"What was that for?" she said softly.

"Uh... I... um... " I stuttered. What should I say!?

"Um, I thought you were asleep," I said sheepishly.

"I was, until now. Now answer my question, what was that for?" she asked me. I took a deep breath in.

"I really like you, maybe love," I said quickly. She smiled at me.

"So you feel the same way, if you don't I understand. I hope that this doesn't ruin our frien-" I couldn't finish because she kissed me. On instinct, I returned the kiss. Wait, I was kissing Annabeth! When we broke apart we blushed.

"I feel the same way," she responded. We smiled and soon dozed off to sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth snuggled up against me. I smiled and gently shook her to wake her up. The only she did was snuggle up even more to me. I thought for awhile and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and her eyes started to flutter open.

"Morning Wise Girl," I said to her.

"Morning Seaweed Brain," she responded. We lay there together in a comfortable silence for a little longer until I decided to take a shower.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm going to grab a shower," I broke the silence. She nodded and I went to the guest room to grab some stuff. On my way to the bathroom, I ran into Matthew and Bobby.

"Hi there Percy!" they both said in unison with a happy tone.

"Hey you guys," I replied. I was about to walk pass them, until they stopped me.

"Hey Percy, Matthew and me saw you and my sister sleeping in the same bed," Bobby grinned and raised his eyebrows. I blushed.

"Uh, We, um," I stuttered. I couldn't figure out anything to say.

"Bobby! Matthew! Come down for breakfast!" I heard Mrs. Chase yell from downstairs.

"Alright, we're coming!" Matthew yelled back. They both grinned at me and walked past me. I sighed in relief and headed off to take a shower. About ten minutes later, I walked out and ran into someone. That someone was Annabeth. We ended up on the floor in an awkward position: me on top and her on the bottom. We looked at each other red faced and stumbled to get up.

"Bathroom is all yours," I mumbled when we got up.

"Thanks," she said and walked past me. I walked downstairs and I smelled the scent of coffee and bacon. I arrived in the kitchen and saw Mrs. Chase cooking.

"Good Morning Percy. Is Annabeth up yet?" she asked me. I wasn't sure if she knew about last night, but I had a feeling she did.

"Yeah, she's up and taking a shower," I replied. I walked over to the table and saw Mr. Chase sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. I sat down at the same spot I sat in yesterday and Mr. Chase noticed me.

"Good Morning Percy, sleep well?" he asked and winked at me. I could feel a slight blush creep up on my face.

"Good Morning, yeah I slept well," I replied and he chuckled.

"Morning everyone," I heard Annabeth say from behind. She sat by me and smiled. Bobby and Matthew came over and grinned at me, Mrs. Chase placed the food on the table, and everyone ate.

"So Percy, this is your last day in San Francisco am I correct?" Mr. Chase asked me.

"Yeah, I'm leaving after dinner," I replied to him.

"Well, that still gives you most of the day to go places. What are you guys going to do today?" he asked Annabeth and me. We shrugged and continued eating. Once done, Annabeth and I headed into her room.

"Percy we need to talk about what happened," Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah, okay," I responded. For some reason, I wasn't at all nervous.

"I have to ask you something, Annabeth," I asked.

"Okay, ask away," she said calmly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. She grinned at me and hugged me.

"Of course Seaweed Brain," we pulled apart and kissed. Unfortunately, we were soon interrupted.

"Annabeth, Dad asked… wow," Matthew said. We pulled apart instantly. We both were as red as tomatoes and Matthew tried to contain his laughter.

"What does he want?" Annabeth asked her younger brother.

"He wants to know what you're going to do today," he said, smirking.

"We don't know yet. Now get out," she said and closed the door on him. She walked back over to me and asked me:

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. How about a picnic for lunch?" I asked her. She thought for awhile and nodded.

"Yeah sure, why not, it's a nice day today," she said. We walked downstairs and prepared for our picnic.

We went down into her kitchen and started to prepare for our picnic. Annabeth made sandwiches and I packed the drinks and chips. We finished packing and started to head out until Bobby and Matthew stopped us.

"Hey guys! Are you two going on your date now?" Matthew asked us. He and Bobby had a smirk on their face.

"Yes we are," Annabeth said and pulled me out the door. We walked hand-in-hand to the park. We were walking peacefully until I felt a blow to my stomach that sent me into a tree. I dropped the basket and fell to my knees.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth yell. I looked up and saw a giant. He had hit me with his club. I felt blood dripping down my shirt. My vision grew blurry and I knew I would soon past out, but I couldn't let that happen. That would leave Annabeth by herself. I rose to my feet with Riptide in hand.

"Hey you stupid giant! Over here!" I yelled at him. Annabeth immediately caught on. She was going to stab it as I would distract. The giant turned and lunged at me. I stood my ground and raised Riptide high above my head. I prayed to the gods that Annabeth would kill it in time. The bottom of the club was a foot away from my face until it dissolved into a cloud of golden dust. I sighed in relief and the world started to grow fuzzy. The last thing I saw was Annabeth running towards me.

I woke up to the feeling of someone padding a cold towel against my head. I opened my eyes and was greeted by Annabeth. I slowly tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. There was a sharp pain shooting through my chest; I winced and fell back onto the bed.

"Take it easy Percy. The giant hit you pretty hard. You have three fractured ribs," Annabeth said.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I groaned.

"Around 3:00PM," she answered while feeding more ambrosia and nectar. I instantly felt better and I could feel my ribs mending.

"I guess that ruined our picnic," I joked and sat up a bit. She laughed.

"Yeah, when are you leaving?" she asked. By the look in her eyes, I could tell she didn't want me to go.

"I'm leaving around 7PM or so," I responded. She nodded.

"So, you're staying for dinner?" she asked and I nodded. I felt a whole ton better and sat up.

"Yeah, I'll stay," I agreed to stay and we continued talking.

After dinner, Annabeth and I laid down in the hammock in her backyard. She laid in my arms while we comfortably talked about what was happening in our lives. The topic of the war was brought up.

"The war is the summer, Percy. Are you ready to face Kronus and Luke?" She asked. She looked up at me and there was a glimmer of concern and worry in her eyes.

"I'll be ready as I'll ever be," I responded. I was dreading the summer; the fight for the gods was going to happen. I knew that I was never going to be ready. I can train as much as I want and learn all the strategies, but I wouldn't be able to face Kronus. I can face Ares in a battle, I can con Atlas into holding the sky, but I still can't imagine fighting Kronus. Annabeth brought me out of my thoughts.

"Percy, are you okay? You've been quiet for awhile," she said.

"I was just thinking. I'm going to dread the coming of summer. The war is going to happen and I know I'm not ready to face Kronus. I can train as much as I want, learn all the strategies, I can face Ares in a battle, I can con Atlas into holding the sky, but I still can't imagine fighting Kronus," I recited my thoughts with a sigh.

"I'm also worried. I don't want anything to happen to my family, friends, and you. I don't know what I would do if you or anyone died," I murmured the last part into her hair and tightened my grip a bit.

"Percy, it's you fatal flaw. When it comes to your friends and family, you're selfless when it comes to us. You are not the only one worried, though. I'm worried about you, Percy. You're going to face Luke and Kronus. You're the one making the decision between the gods and the titans," she said.

"Gee, no pressure at all," I sarcastically commented. I could tell she rolled her eyes at me.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I know you will make the right decision. Everyone knows and has faith in you that you will do it right," she finished.

"Thanks Annabeth," I blurted out.

"What for?" she asked with a hint of confusion.

"Thanks for being there for me. You've been there for everything. I just wanted to thank you and I love you," I said. I meant every word I said to her.

"Percy, that was very sweet. Thank you too. You also have been there when I needed you and I love you, too," she replied and we kissed.

"Percy! Blackjack is here to pick you… uh," Mr. Chase stopped mid-sentence when he saw that I was kissing his daughter. We broke apart and blushed; he smirked at us.

"Percy, Blackjack is here," Mr. Chase completed. Annabeth and I sat up and went back into her house. I packed all my things and walked down with Annabeth. We walked outside where Blackjack was. Bobby and Matthew were in awe while Mr. and Mrs. Chase stood in the back.

"Wow, that's a really cool airplane!" Matthew yelled. My face wrinkled in confusion and I looked at Annabeth.

"Oh my gods Seaweed Brain, they can't see Blackjack because of the mist," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," I sheepishly said.

"Yeah sure," she commented and we went over to her family.

"Thanks for having me," I thanked them.

"Oh, it was our pleasure honey," Mrs. Chase hugged me and Mr. Chase shook my hand.

"It was nice seeing you again," he told me.

"Bye Percy!" Bobby and Matthew both hugged me.

"Whoa, see you guys later," I replied.

"Come on guys, let's go back inside while Annabeth says good bye to Percy," Mrs. Chase said and shooed Bobby and Matthew back into the house. On the way back to the house, Mr. Chase gave me a wink and I smiled back.

"So, I'll see you this summer," Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I replied. I leaned in and she followed in suit. We both wore smiles and the gap was closed. We broke apart out of breath.

"Bye Percy," she hugged me.

"See you later," I hopped onto Blackjack and we flew to Manhattan. I looked back and Annabeth was waving. In a few hours, we landed in front of my house. I parted from Blackjack and knocked on my door.

"Percy! How was San Francisco?" my mother greeted me.

"Oh it was eventful," I replied. Fall break was eventful for sure, I thought.


	5. Important! I need ideas!

**Hey guys sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I have writers block! So if you don't mind I need some ideas! I will use most of the ideas I receive. AND I will mention your user/guest name, in the Authors heading at the top of the story! Thank you for understanding. I will try to update soon!**

**-MESamPepJZ**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Im updating and I got the ideas from Captainforkz, and allen r. they are wonderful at giving ideas! I still need ideas though! Thanks for everything. **

**I love all my fans!**

**-MESamPepJZ**

"**Annabeth's POV"**

It was three days after Percy left, and I was going crazy. I missed him a lot. For some reason Iris was off for a week, so I couldn't contact him. I was getting really tired of the weather here too. I got the most awesome idea ever!

"hey dad?" I yelled. With the amount of monsters coming and attacking us there was no way he could say no!

"yes Annabeth? Hurry up I have to go to a meeting." I was so exited, I think I might have been bouncing!

"can I move to New York? That way you wont get attacked by monsters! And I could be close to camp!?" I asked franticly. He just has to say yes!

"well… where will you stay?" he replied. Hmm good one… Ohh I know!

"im gonna go figure that out!" I yelled as I was walking to my room. Sally would let me stay with her and Percy. Wont she? I called her.

"hey Annabeth! Whats up, Is everything alright?" Percy's mom Sally said.

"yes im just fine, my dad is letting me transfer to New York! But don't tell Percy." I replied. I know for a fact that Sally would let me stay with them.

" Yay! Do you have a place to stay?" she asked me, "do you want to stay here?"

"Sure, as long as I wont be a bother." I really didn't want to be a bother to Sally. She really is a nice lady.

"Honey you're never a bother! I would love to have another girl around the house to talk to!" Sally was obviously exited to have me staying, "so I heard you and Percy started dating! I knew it was destined to happen someday!"

"yep, were officialy a couple now." I said, and popped the p.

"yay so I will see you when, Annabeth?" I had to think about that. Well I guess I could ask Blackjack for a ride. " three days?"

" Perfect! See you then. Bye" Sally hung up. "YAY!" I screamed in delight. I get to be with my boyfriend, and stay closer to camp!

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"hey dad? Percy's mom said I could live with them!"

" okay honey, well you better get packed up!" Dad replied. Wow he wasn't sad to hear I'm leaving at all. Oh well.

I got to packing, bringing most of my clothes, architecture books, and Pictures.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I said my goodbyes and left for New York on Blackjack.

"thanks Blackjack." I said.

He Whinnyed. But im sure he said "your welcome boss's girlfriend!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Im soooo sorry for not updating in so long! I've had a lot going on with school, and getting over my crush. But I came out of my depression, so here is the next chapter! Hope you Like it.**

**Percy's POV**

Uggghhh… School starts tomorrow… Just the next thing I need. I miss Annabeth so much! The last time I saw her was like….. A WEEK AGO! I got up from bed and went to brush my teeth.

"PERCY, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" My mom yelled. What did I do now? Walking down the stairs, I see something , what is that?

Mom Screamed. I rush downstairs to see what all the commotion is about.

She screamed again, no wait… That scream was more… How do I put it… Terrified.

"Annabeth?"

**Annabeth's POV**

When I got to the Jackson's, Sally opens the door before I can knock.

"Annabeth! Hi Honey, How've you been?"

"Terrific!" I reply, What? Im an Athena child, don't Judge me.

"ohhh! Im so glad to see you!" Sally Exclaimed, "why don't we play a prank on Percy?" I smiled.

"Lets do it!"

_**LINEBREAK**_

Sally and I have been visiting for over an hour, "where is Percy?" I ask finally.

She had a pondering Look on her face. "PERCY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I burst out laughing.

Then she screamed.

"Scream. For part of the prank." Sally whispered…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Percy then came running down stairs. When he saw me a smile automatically….

**CLIFFY! I know… but this time the wait will not be this long. Im so sorry about that. Soooo… Who's Exited to see the new Percy Jackson Sea Of Monsters, In August? I know I am! If you want to see the trailer, here the link is… **

** us/#!/home**

**Farewell,**

**KCKarateChick**


End file.
